These Dreadful Summer Days
by Bleachyaoilover
Summary: Ahhhh! School's out & vacation times in! Or is it? An unexpected visit from a shinigami leaves Ichigo's world shattered. Character Death Rape,Violence,Abuse,Torture. RenjiXIchigo Slight IchigoxAizen PLZ R&R!


Lover- Sorry for the inconvience of not updating so soon on "What has the world come to?". I would, but I need a couple of days more. Sorry! Anyways I just went and got my 1st story that I had EVER written about Bleach from my old adultfanfiction file,(which unfortunately is closed now(My file, not aff)), and posted it here. I won't be updating this until January, becuase one of my best friends lost the rest of this story in her house!!! I KNOW!! OMG!! Anyways, have fun with this story, cuz I think it's a pretty good story line. And remeber, reviews make a good story, but flames make a barbeque!

* * *

These Dreadful Summer Days

It was a warm and sunny Friday. The sun's friendly rays beamed down on Ichigo Kurosaki's hair as he and Orihime made their way home. The last day of school had gone perfectly well. Tatsuki hadn't sucker punched him playfully in the stomach, Orihime hadn't got all teary eyed, and even Keigo hadn't jumped on him once this year like he did last year, screaming "WAAAAH!! ICHI-KUN I'M GONNA MISS YOU!" Everyone but the teacher was acting like it was a regular everyday school day at the high school. She had brought a scrapbook and had everyone sign it along with his or her pictures.  
A clearing of someone's throat brought Ichigo's mind out of lala land and he looked up to see Orihime smiling at him. He could see her house over her shoulder.  
"Are you going anywhere over the summer Ichigo?" the orange-haired girl asked him.  
"No." He replied, then thought about it and also said," Well, I might go to the Soul Society to visit Rukia and all the other idiots that want a rematch."  
Orihime giggled at the thought of Ikkaku, and then Yachiru-chan making a crack about his bald head.  
"When you go, do you promise you'll take me with you to visit?" Orihime asked, her eyes big and fearful.  
"What? Oh,yeah. Of course." Ichigo replied, scratching an imaginary itch on the back of his skull.  
"Thank you." Orihime answered and turned to leave, her hand in the air, calling out a goodbye as she ran to her house.  
Ichigo continued his short walk to his house. As he walked, he thought of a certain red-haired shinigami and how much he missed seeing his face so often.  
'That settles it' he thought to himself. 'I'll just hafta visit him Monday. Yeah, that'll be funny! He's in his room doing paperwork and I bust in the door, zanpakuto drawn and yelling ' Abaraii Renji! I wanna rematch!'  
He smiled to nobody in particular and stopped shot of his front yard, smiling as he looked at the house, thinking about how much fun this summer was going to be.  
Lost in thought, Ichigo didn't hear the glass shattering until a figure broke out of his bedroom window.

Startled, Ichigo quickly looked up, preparing for another arrancar attack. What he saw, though, caught him off guard.  
It was a person in a Death God uniform.  
The stranger was wearing a blood-covered shihaksho and their face was covered. A drawn zanpakuto was quickly sheathed in mid-air as the mysterious being descended onto the ground not 15 yards away from him. They looked at Ichigo for a minute, then jumped on the rooftop of his neighbor, and disappeared.  
"Hey! Wait!" Ichigo yelled, running after them, but the figure was already gone. Realization dawned on him, and Ichigo raced into his house, screaming for his dad and sisters.  
No answer.  
Terror gripping his very soul, Ichigo raced to Isshin Kurosaki's room, then Karin and Yuzu's. But found no one.  
"Maybe they only stole something." he thought hopefully.  
He walked to his room and opened the door, preparing to get on his computer.  
The entire room was a bloodbath.  
There were splatters on the wall and the window was broken from where the stranger had gotten out. Long red and white gashes on the wall indicated where someone had been cut clean through. Pillow stuffing lay on the bed and he didn't even have to look at his bed to know what it was covered in. There was even blood on the ceiling lights, causing his room to be bathed in a ghostly red.  
But these facts didn't really bother Ichigo. Well, not as much as what was laying on the floor in his room. What bothered him was the pile of inhuman flesh in the middle of his room. He walked over, with an uneasy grimace, as he choked on fear. His entire family, Dad and two sisters, lay dead on the floor in a deep puddle of dark red liquid.  
Yuzu's arms were all torn up and her mouth was still open from her scream shortly before death. Karin's eyes were open, her throat slashed, and laying on top of Ichigo's youngest sister. The most horrific sight was Ichigo's father. Or at least he thought it was his dad. Another glance told him that it was. His old man's arms were stretched out, depicting that he had been struggling to protect Karin and Yuzu. His body was broken and gashes and lacerations covered most of his body.  
Ichigo's eyes froze as he saw what had been carved into his father's chest:

DEATH TO THE FRIENDS OF THE SHINIGAMI…..

Ichigo tried to scream, but no sound came out.  
He fell to his knees, tears running down his still wide eyes.  
Ichigo's mind raced, his heart pounding as he struggled to think what to do.  
His mind working at full capacity, his brain went into overload, and his vision faded. He began to fall forward, until he felt a pair of familiar tattooed arms reach out to catch him.

Ichigo woke up sweating. He looked around, checking out his surroundings. He was in a hospital room. Only there was a sinister air about it. The room itself looked like it had seen better days. And some cleaning equipment. A lot of it.

He tried to sit up, only he found that he couldn't. He pulled at his arms and legs and found that he was shackled to the bed with huge, thick chains. Starting to panic, for he still didn't have a clue as to where he was, he began to thrash around.

"What's - What's goin' on?!" he yelled.  
"Do you really need to ask such a question?" a powerful voice answered.  
"Who's there?" Ichigo cried fearfully.  
The figure in the shihaksho stepped into the light.  
"SHOW YOURSELF!" Ichigo roared.  
The mask was removed. It was Captain Aizen.  
"You!" Ichigo gasped.  
"Yes, me." Aizen answered in a cold voice. "It was rather fun slaughtering your family. You're father proved to be one tough cookie though. Seems as if he'd had a bit of experience in dealing with enemies."  
Ichigo's eyes widened in horror, as he slowly realized what the brunette was talking about. He glared at the man. ' I guess you're shenanigans didn't pull through for you on this one dad.' He thought grimly to himself.  
"Now there's the little problem of what to do with you." Aizen's voice reluctantly pulled Ichigo back to reality.  
"Do your worst!" Ichigo yelled bitterly.  
Aizen flipped a knife out of his sleeve into the air and caught it again.  
"Gladly."

He shunpo'd to the teenager's side, to fast for his eyes to see, and plunged the knife deep within his flesh, just below his ribcage.

Ichigo screamed out, struggling to fight back, but to no avail. He wasn't used to being physically hurt and not being able to lash out at the cause.

Blood ran down the side of his torso, the wet warmth of his own bodily fluids trickling down the metal hospital surgic table.

Ichigo stared hatefully at the older man, then declared, "What do you want me for?!"

"Why, my dear Ichigo, I thought that was clear." Aizen's next words cut into Ichigo's very soul. "I want you."

Ichigo was so lost in his state of shock that he didn't notice Aizen raise his knife and say, "After all…….who wouldn't?"

A bright flare of pain was felt right before Ichigo passed out, still not knowing what exactly had just happened.

* * *

Lover-Wow, I actually did a pretty good job of re-editing this story! OH YEAH! GO ME! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! Anyways...please review this story! 38 people read this & never even reviewed! How mean! Please review people! If you do... I'll make sure to give the 1st 20 ppl that do a special thanks in the beginning of the next chapter! Yay! Ok, anyways, I'll try & add more chapters later!

R & R!


End file.
